The present invention relates to a household power supply system using an electric vehicle.
In Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 5-95639, an energy supplying system for supplying energy from a household power supply in a housing to vehicle batteries of the electric vehicle is disclosed. This energy supplying system comprises a discharger connected to a household power supply on the housing side, and a charger provided on the electric vehicle side. As a discharging connector of the discharger is connected to a charging connector of the charger, the household power supply supplies energy to the electric vehicle side.